


Sacrifice

by SheBit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheBit/pseuds/SheBit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn's lament for the fall of Boromir, and perhaps a funereal blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Black feathers in my hands, all that remains of you.  
Sharp barbs cut my fingers, blood running hot and salty;  
The blood runs clear: crystal rivulets on chapped skin;  
Not blood at all.

I remember the mingling of blood and tears;  
Shining like jewels, beautiful and terrible.  
Oaths were made;  
Strong arms held you as you breathed your last.

You fought with honour, heedless of danger;  
Not for glory, nor for gain,  
But for those who had not your strength;  
You died bravely, fealty upon your lips.

The river bore you away;  
Away from duty, away from grief;  
Into the halls of your fathers,  
To stand with honour among the heroes of old.

Unienorin eriol anlin, nienorin antuin tó melethant le.

 

_Author's Note: The translation of the final line in Sindarin reads: 'I do not mourn for you, I mourn for all those who loved you'_


End file.
